Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control of the state of charge of a power storage device mounted on a hybrid vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
A hybrid vehicle including an electric motor capable of transmitting motive power to wheels and a power storage device supplying electric power to the electric motor has been known. Regarding such a hybrid vehicle, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-035336 for example discloses a technique of determining a target value of the state of charge of the power storage device based on the vehicle speed.
In the case where a target value of the state of charge of the power storage device is determined based on the vehicle speed, however, a large change of the vehicle speed may be accompanied by a large change of the target value of the state of charge. A large change of the target value of the state of charge is then accompanied by a large change of the output which is required of the engine and the electric motor. Due to this, torque shock, noise, and the like may occur to the vehicle to thereby deteriorate the drivability.